The Positions Filled
by cheezy-cheezy0900
Summary: All seems well with the group as they run their complicated errand, but they have yet to learn that there is now another force working against them, and that force can sometimes come in the most unsuspecting forms. The question is, do they trust it? Or do
1. Introduction to the Desperate

Disclaimer:The characters from the Inuyasha series are obviously not mine in any way, but Nathanael Mishoru Quosaith, Heron Zaida Quosaith, Folara Ona Qousaith are MY property and it would be respected if they stayed that way. Although Nathan may seem similar to Inuyasha, he was created before I even learned of the show. Moridin, although his name was taken from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time, he is NOT the same character, and I claim ownership only on his character.

Chapter One

An Introduction to the Desparate

"I ask you now to do a simple task Nathanael. Complete it for me and I shall consider granting your freedom. Screw it up like you have so many, and I shall have your nieces head!" The shadow engulfed figure hissed menacingly at the cowering sillhouette that was Nathan.

Nathanael Mishoru Quosaith to be correct. Said to be a disgrace to his name, fore his deeds he had commited. It was told, as a child of seven, he murdered his best friend, and his own mother in the same night. At the age of twenty-three, he murdered his own sister, and now he seeks the freedom of his seven year old niece. For all this time, he had sought to find the hot headed, red haired descendant of his sibling, and her existence was right under his nose. Moridin had her. It was not his freedom he desired, though he would be delighted to have it. He wanted his niece safe. He wanted somebody to carry on the Quosaith blood, and he was totally out of the question.

"Anything. I shall do anything Moridin. Just please, grant me not the freedom I desire, but grant Heron a safe leave. My greatest desire is to see her unconfined." Nathan spoke solemnly. His forehead pressed to the dank stone surface that was the floor of the large, baren hall. His ears twitched amongst raven locks that shaded his features. He was seen as nothing but a dark lump upon the floor.

The shadowed figure, Moridin, as he had been titled, mused over this new offer. To lose Heron, the key to Nathan's heart and will, but yet, keep the stubborn 24 year old half demon anyways. Unable to see a downside, since sustaining the girl was getting on his nerves, he smiled in acceptance. "Alright Nathan. Here is what I bid of you. Have you heard of the Shikon No Tama? The jewel of the four souls?"

Nathan nodded faintly. Risking his chances and lifting his head to gaze at what he could see of Moridin. "Everyone has heard of the Shikon Jewel. Demon's far and wide. Even... Even a half demon like myself." He once again lowered his head to the ground. Ashamed.

Nathan's scenario was similar to Inuyasha's. But there was one difference. Nathan wasn't human at all. He was elven. Or atleast, he had been thought to be born that way. It was seven, where he hit his... demonic puberty. In his upstarted confusion, he sprouted ears and a tail. He grew up that way. Faring on his own, because, who would accept a dangerous, murdering fiend into their home? Only one had ever cared about him. Only one had sought to comfort and make up for his public wounds... His sister.

His sister, Folara Ona Quosaith, had been a hot headed, quick tempered, yet very compassionate warrior. When she had reached her tenth anniversary of years, she had ran. Ran to find her brother who had been twelve at the time. What she found was a hopeless mess titled sibling. Though she nursed his concience, attitude (and grammer), to what it used to be. Back when they were innocent brother and sister. And then Nathan had ruined it all by killing her. What a splendid way to show grattitude.

"I want it Nathanael," Moridin snapped out suddenly, disturbing the reminescing. "Bring it to me, and your niece's life will be safe from harm." A pale hand that was visible tightened into a menacing fist that pounded upon the stone arm rest, and set echoes riccocheting through the hall. "Don't screw this one up Nathan." Hissed the voice, and the fist withdrew. "Go, before I make you."

The figure rose and backed uneasily, and before he could be warned again, turned and fled. Following the route of escape he had known for so long, until finally, he burst through the large stone doors. Held in place by iron bolts and hinges, and gilded with gold carved into it so naturally, you would have thought it was some new classification of rock.

Nathanael was relieved to see the light of day once more. His black attire billowed from his form, and he seemed rejuvinated by one deep breath, unhindered that the doors began to close on their own. A grin studded his features as he took a leap. Casting himself recklessly through the air. His hair whipping behind him like a banner. His wolfish ears flattened close to his skull, for the wind tormented them. His tail tucked close to his body to avoid being torn at.

_Shikon jewel_, he thought unto himself. _How am I supposed to find the blasted thing if it was broken into little itty bitty pieces! It's not a jewel anymore, just a spread out connection of power intoxicating shards that lead to trouble!_

He tensed, and stopped himself short from hitting the ground by clinging to a branch. The branch snapped anyways. Sending him a one way ticket to dirt, a sore behind, and the need of a stream to cleanse his clothing in.

But for now, being as far away as he could from Moridin was all he could ask for. So without another delay, he stood quickly and managed to brush majority of the dirt off, then set out to find this jewel.

He had walked quite a fair distance when he heard voices. Eyes narrowing, he braced behind the nearest tree. Testing the air. Two more demons atleast... One seemed, unpure. Two feminine humans, and a male. Though something seemed wrong with his scent, but that was none too much to care for. He flinched when he smelt the slightest hint of steel. Weapons. He thought in a panic and moved to draw back. But just wait. He couldn't find a jewel just... lieing around. Maybe they might know something. And he had perfected the art of acting. He could get women to tell him anything because they believed he was caring and compassionate, and a good person to talk to. And there were two women there...


	2. An Unpleasent Meeting

Disclaimer:It's already in the first chapter. Read it there.

Chapter Two

An Unpleasent Meeting

Quickly, Nathan scrambled up a tree, getting a better look. Ah, he could see them quite well now. Two women, a man, and... two demons by the look of it. That was about right. With a soft snarl, he mused for a moment. Hmm, the girl in the short skirt seemed quite annoying... but definately gullable. This would work! He didn't notice the white haired demon might've smelt him, but in dire attempts to gain their attention, he threw himself from the tree, landing not far with a quite heavy thud and a grunt.

Before they could approach he closed his eyes and paced his breathing. Appearing unconcious. It's not like they would know the difference. Do not think years of groveling hadn't taught him how to act. If only those tricks worked on Moridin...

"What was that?" The white haired figure demanded, looking about and testing the air gingerely. Whipping his head around when a companion spoke.

"I do sence the presence of a demon..." Mused the man. His gaze switching between his companions as he readied his staff, peering in Nathan's direction.

"Then I'm going to go find it." Growled the half demon as he sprang away, following the odd scent. It was a demon, yes. But not complete. He nearly frowned thoughtfully at that. The figure wasn't far, maybe about ten paces. He stopped, standing above the black haired other, eyes widening slightly.

He was unmoving and he heard the vibrations of footfalls nearing. It was an effort not to make his ears twitch. He was laid out flat on his back, chest rising and falling as though with difficulty. He even managed a gentle rasp. He heard more footfalls, others running. Their scents were carried to him. Ah, they were all the people he had seen. He could pick apart their scents as though he were smelling them one at a time. He waited in that long silence as they spoke, and could only wonder...

It was obviously an argument between the short skirted woman, and the white haired half mongrel, and then he heard the sheen of steel against leather. A weapon... He flickered his eyes slowly to see a large sword hovering above him. Eyes widening, he yelped and threw his arms up for cover, ears lieing flat to his skull. It was not that he feared the holder of the sword, but simply, he discovered the urge to lash out and fight back. Something he must keep back. He couldn't fight them, not now.

The blade was lifted by more frantic arguing, and then the woman... the short skirted one was kneeling by him, and apparently checking for injuries. She was apologizing for her companions idiocy, or tendencies to fight, or something like that, but he ignored her. Regarding what was around her neck without really seeing it. Taking in her words, but not really hearing them. One thought ricocheted in his blank mind. _Shikon no Tama_.

He shook his head suddenly, clearing his thoughts and looked to the woman, sitting up slowly, his raven ears perking intently to her as his black eyes regarded her. Tail laying flat against the ground beside him. "There is no need to apologize miss." He stated formally in his calm, suave voice. He kicked up to his feet and swept into a sudden bow, glancing to the others quizically as he rose.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, as though remembering something. "Where are my manners..." He smiled lightly to each in turn, only recieving a flat glare from Inuyasha. He quickly percieved, if not for the woman, his insides would be littering the ground right now. "My name is Nathan... Nathanael Baka Bishiounen." He said casually and smirked. Recieving flat gazes from the women, and his smile faded slowly. "Pardon me..." He murmered, "Have I offended?"

"No... not at all." The short skirted woman insisted and began by introducing herself. "I'm Kagome, and they are Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. Oh, and don't mind Inuyasha, he's just a little... cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" Came the snapped out reply and Nathan merely glanced to what appeared to be his opposite, and he blinked blankly, really tempted to wave or something and see if this was a mirror image.

Instead of showing his curiousity, he merely swept into another bow. "Apologies for disturbing your company kind travelers, but I was wondering if I could share your company?" He said innocently, bowing his head and awaiting a reply. Another argument seemed to spring up, and he regarded Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. Obvious dislike, he thought to himself and hid a frown.

After a delay, it seemed finally agreed, and the two women were... smiling at him? He glanced to the one titled Sango as she spoke.

"Maybe we will have a companion with manners for once, Kagome. No?" The woman laughed, grinning in amusement, and Nathan noticed, she had a nice smile.

As the other two bristled in offence, he merely smiled and chuckled softly to himself. "I'm sure your companions have many traits to outdo mine." He stated formally and glanced to Miroku and Inuyasha, passing off what could be noticed as a friendly grin, but recieved nothing but glares in return. He hunched his shoulders, as though forced into submission by those mere gazes, but little did they know he was acting, and acting as best he could. He had to avoid notice. Couldn't be suspected.

There was a sudden shriek in the air as a distorted raven burst from the trees, and Nathan, along with the others watched it, though Nathan's gaze held what could be called fear. _He_ had been watching. Damn _him_! He blinked suddenly and turned to watch the others. "I do not mean to offend, or assume control, but should we not be moving?" He asked calmly as the others tore their gaze away from the creature of flight and seemed to agree. Hopefully they wouldn't notice his nervous streak forming.

Though, despite the eagerness to leave... He was sure that's why he smelled anticipation, Inuyasha piped up, glaring untrusting at him. "Why should we trust _him_. He _is_ a demon." He snarled and eyed Nathan from the tip of his ears to the point of his toes. Regarding for threat, anything that might cause a disturbance in there happy little company, which no longer seemed so happy. Especially because of Inuyasha's dislike to Nathan, which the black haired duplicate tried to seem oblivious to notice.

"Half demon." Nathan corrected coolly, showing a bit more offence than he felt. "And by the smell and look of you, no doubt you are half human as well." He stated and smirked thoughtfully. Let them think he himself was half human, though in truth he wasn't...

"Well you're a half demon too Inuyasha, so there's no reason why he can't come with us." The woman, Kagome Nathan remembered, stated firmly. Her fists planted on her hips in an authorative manner. The image almost made Nathan smile. He liked a woman with authority. They may be the only type to keep him in check, and it seemed, it was the same case with Inuyasha, fore his weak protest was resigned to a simple moping. Nathan mentally regarded that he'd have to try and break the ice between himself and that awkward half demon.

So off set the group with a member in addition. And so far Moridin was pleased to see his bastard son was learning the skills of lieing. Learning how to get a job done. With a deep throaty laugh, the figure stroked the ebony feathered skull of the beady eyed raven that had perched itself upon the arm of his great throne hoisted high upon the elevated dais. The abnormally large and scarred up creature tilted it's head at it's master, so the beady black eyes stared at the dark cloaked figure. Black, lifeless eyes, like the eyes of dolls. All his creatures were dolls to serve him, and although Nathan denied it, so was he. And the trademark was those black eyes, though somehow, Nathan managed to refuse them, and remain full of life while cowering before Moridin's strength. But not for long. He would break Nathan's spirit sooner or later... Even if it meant using that wretched little grand daughter of his...


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three

Nightmares

Nathan's gaze was mostly directed upon his soft leather boots as they barely made a sound against the ground. They had been dyed black, to match the rest of his creative costume. Some conversations had conspired themselves to include the whole group, but he stayed silent. He always stayed silent, unless spoken to. And when he was mentioned, he looked up with a smile that showed not a hint of his intentions. Though beneath this casual mask, he was planning. There'd be no way he could get past all of them. Inuyasha with his oversized knife, Sango with her boomerang type weapon, and Miroku... he didn't know what the other could do, but he still smelled odd. And the girl, Kagome, had her arrows. No doubt she could shoot. He was often found frowning when he wasn't being adressed.

He hadn't even noticed when the moon had risen, and he probably would've walked the whole night if not for Kagome's suggestion of rest. He paused at that, stuffing his thoughts away for now and glanced around. It appeared to be a good spot. Peaceful, green, like a meadow, and there was a well out in the open not far. It made him smile. A small peaceful place. Much like the places Folara liked to camp. His smile turned to a pained one at the memory of his deceased sister, and as he had so many times, he cancelled out that thought. Not realizing Miroku and Inuyasha were eyeing him like he were diseased, and that they shouldn't get too close.

They soon had a small fire going, and offering his services, Nathan offered to gather more wood, and whether to watch him, or show him up, Inuyasha went as well. So there they were, alone in the forestry echoing with the chirps of crickets, and the dull crackling of the fire not far off, which he was sure Inuyasha would hear as well. He glanced at the other over a bundle of wood which was growing larger.

"Why do you dislike me so, Inuyasha?" Nathan asked openly. Not bothering to hide the obvious question. So far, he himself wasn't approving of any in the group, but there was no way he'd let them no. Instead of getting the answer he thought he'd get, he recieved one that tickled his ribs, and made him want to laugh.

"Look," Inuyasha turned on him with a sudden heat in his voice, "Nobody asked you to come along and take the place of half demon, alright?" Nathan blinked, opening his mouth to get a word in, but Inuyasha's voice drove right over his own. Near a yell almost. "We didn't ask for you to come, you jsut show up. If you ever think of hurting Kagome... erm, or any of them," he added as an after thought, which made Nathan's lip twitch into a smirk. He could already see what was obvious, but he let Inuyasha's words wash over him as he turned and began heedlessly collecting wood. He was jumpstarted by a snappy, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

He turned with his arms bundled with wood, and never dropping a piece, he smiled at Inuyasha, what was meant to be one of friendship, and simply said, "You are an odd one, I'll admit that. But I'm heading back. I think they could use the logs for the fire." He did laugh openly at the blank stare Inuyasha gave him, and shaking his head, he set off to the smell of woodsmoke. It's not like he couldn't see in the dark, he just liked to alternate things.

He stepped into the small ring of light, greeted by four sets of eyes, he grinned again and knelt, stacking the wood in a neat pile, not even bothering to look up for when the white haired behemoth came. But when he heard the footfalls of the other approaching, it was then he noticed Kagome's eyes lingering on him. He noticed without really meaning to, and to ignore it, he simply sat down with his back against a tree. Out of the small illuminated ring so he was nothing but a dim lump in the shadows.

One by one the other's dropped off to sleep, but Inuyasha had not. He could tell by how the other was breathing. Shaking his head he moved down into a

laying position and closed his eyes, sleep coming with surprising ease to sweep him away from these odd people he knew nothing of. But even as he fell asleep, he could feel those burnished eyes watching him. Trust would be a large asset. He would need trust before he could get what he wanted. No... not what he wanted. What he needed. But all thoughts were lost to the dark abyss that was sweet sleep.

And then he dreamt...

_"Nathan, oh Nathan, stop fussing!" Folara said in a firm tone as she set the swaddled infant in his arms. He stared wide eyed at the flame haired relative and bit his lip. He was used to killing. He had become so accustomed to killing, and he felt, in truth, scared, to be holding the infant. Afraid that any little move he made could harm it, but the child just stared intently up at him with her emerald gaze. With a gurgled giggle, she reached up for his ears, and with a soft chuckle, he gave in and bowed his head._

_He started at a sharp tug to his hair and stared dumbfoundedly at the child, then glanced up at Folara. "Maybe... uhh, maybe you should take her back." He said nervously, eyeing the child again, who seemed perfectly content with him._

_"Oh nonsense Nathan, you're just being silly. You're fine, and you're going to be fine." His sister stated firmly as she tied up her hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, which exposed one of the bruises given to her by the father of this child. To see that made Nathan tense. He knew he should've been there to help his sister, but instead, he simply killed the man after his business had been done._

_"I think... I think I shall call her... Heron. What do you think Nathan?" She asked, looking up at him as she began buckling her sword belt at her waist, grinning at the child._

_"I uhh... It's a nice name, Folara." He murmered and turned his attentions on the child. Heron. Cute little Heron. He smiled, wondering if she would take after her mother. His sister. No doubt she would. It's not like he would stay around for long. Not with his tendencies. He grinned as Heron, yes, that was her name, took his finger in her hand and watched him with those emerald eyes. Staring at him intently, as though trying to figure out who and what he was. That was when Folara took her back._

_He looked up, seeming relieved and forlorn at the same time. He sighed as he watched Folara. She was fifteen, himself only two years older, and already a mother. It didn't seem right. She had been so care free, and to have her spirit be committed to a child just didn't seem right. Atleast, not yet, but when her own emerald gaze swept over him, he forced a smile. "She has your eyes Folara." He murmered softly, smiling at her. "You will make a good mother."  
_

_"And you a good father, someday Nathan." She said and smirked back at him, seeming amused now. "And don't try telling me it will never happen, because you will meet somebody Nathan..." She looked up at him for a brief moment. "You will..." She trailed off, and a look of sadness entered into her eyes. She may have claimed someday he'd find love, but not even she was sure she could believe it. He was a half demon, and well... nobody accepted them._

_With a small shake of his head he quickly moved to kick the ashes of the fire over. "We should get moving." He said to dismiss the sudden feeling of unease gathering between them._

_Although it was clearly light out, the area seemed to darken with the loss of the flame. He heard Folara's breath catch, and he spun to face a figure nearly a hand taller than him, and he himself was over 6 feet. Gasping he stepped back. He knew that figure, from childish nightmares, never knowing what they meant. It was his first encounter. With Moridin..._

He groaned softly in his sleep and turned over onto his side, slipping back into dreams.

_He lay half concious, clutching at the gaping wound in his side. He was now twenty three years old, and laying as helpless as a babe. Yes, he had escaped from Moridin for the time being, but with dear cost. He was unaware of the figure approaching on silent feet until they placed a hand on his shoulder. He had not even smelled them coming._

_With a yelp of fear, he sat up, lunging out with his claws and catching something solidly in between bone. Ribs he estimated. He could already feel more blood dribbling down the laywer of already dried blood. He finally recovered from his blind strike and froze when he saw the horrified gaze of his sister staring into his black eyes._

_He looked down as if what he saw was untrue, but sure enough, his hand was halfway embedded in her chest. Striking her lung he already knew, and it was nearly as good as strangling a person. His gaze returned to Folara's already half glazed eyes and with a panicked outcry, he tore his claws from her ribs and caught her with his other arm around her shoulders, his chest already heaving with sobs. He knew she was dieing. He knew he couldn't help._

_She gurgled wordlessly as blood entered her lungs, and it seemed an eternity that he stared into those frightened eyes of his dieing sister. Holding disbelief, and fear, but never hate. With a final gasp, she collapsed against him, and he felt no pulse, could hear no failing breath, and grief hit him hard as a rock as tears spilled from his overflowing eyes and he held Folara to him. Her lifeless gaze staring blankly past him. He didn't even care her blood was equally staining his clothes, but his hands were already a mess, he no longer cared._

_He had killed his own sister, the final look of fear in her eyes haunting him. He could still smell her fragrance over the stinging sensation of blood that dizzied him. "Folara..." He whispered her name, and then set her down on the ground with a shakey sigh. He threw back his head and howled, howling with such fury and grief. His tone loud and searing the air so that it would be heard for miles, and more to come. Mourning for what was lost... For what was lost..._


	4. It Is Beginning

Chapter Four

It is Beginning

He awoke with a start to realized he had been howling, and all the other's were awoken by it. He was a shivering mess, and his teeth chattered loudly, though it was not cold. He stood quickly, looking around as though he expected something to leap at him, but they were all just... watching him. He could feel there eyes on him, prying for a reason. Always a reason. He felt like he was going mad! _Agh, not again,_ he thought frantically and quickly snapped out of it. Licking his lips nervously, he glanced to them. "I uhh... apologize for the rude awakening." He murmered and leaned agaisnt the tree, bowing his head like he was embarassed.

Kagome just smiled at him and stood up, walking towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked with her usual concern, which surprised him. "It must've been a bad dream." She said, watching him with those innocent brown eyes.

"Yea..." He murmered, "Bad dream." He stated dismissively and looked back to the ground. His breathing was still shakey, and he forced himself to calm, and after a moment, it worked. He glanced to her, realizing how close she was standing, and absently realizing how, well... nice she looked. And her scent was like a perfume to his nose, and he seemed, comforted by it? He smiled weakly as his gaze returned to hers. Black eyes meeting dark brown. Inwardly, he found himself a fool. Was he actually finding these half brained twits friends? Or atleast some of them?

He noticed Inuyasha giving him a steely glare and he quickly cleared his throat, moving away. "Oh... uhh. Excuse me. I'll uhh... be right back." He said quickly and turned, recieving no questions, just stares. It made his shoulder blades itch, and he fought the urge to slouch as he walked. He could smell fresh water, and maybe a drink, or a good dunking of his head would clear his mind. It worked when one was intoxicated.

He found the water easily, and he knelt at the bank with a relieved sigh. Cupping his hands and throwing the cool water in his face. He glanced up warily, his gaze searching, he tested the air. No observers, good. Or atleast, if there was, he couldn't find them. With a slight shake of his head, he slipped off his billowy black shirt that was usually unlaced over his head. His chest was generously muscled, and virtually clear of chest hair. He was elven, or, half elven. A fairer breed. He hung his shirt up on a protruding branch, and began slipping his pants off as well. His legs were generally muscled, as though he had time to work out, and he hung his pants up as well.

Without anymore delay, he dove right into the water, surfacing with a grin as he swept his hair from his face. His wild hair, which Heron had enjoyed playing with when she was younger. He sighed and let his thoughts drift as he floated leisurely in the water. Why had he suddenly experienced a nightmare that hadn't haunted him for over 3 months? Then again, he doubted that would ever leave him. The fact that he killed his own blood. The fact that time still applied had completely slipped his mind, and he didn't notice that somebody was looking for him. He was happy by himself. By himself, he could _be_ himself, with no worry.

He didn't realize that all of them had approached, and there he was, half naked, and swimming his troubles away. He heard giggling... or something like it, and snapped to, staring at the traveling company, his gaze wide eyed. He had not expected that at all. Not one bit. He managed to look like he was blushing and glanced at his clothes on shore with a light gulp. "Uhhh... I lost track of... time." He said honestly and stayed up to his waist in water, and again, he was noticing eyes on him. Women's eyes, on his chest. He glanced at Kagome, realizing it was her!

With a continueous innocent smile, he slipped out of the water and snatched for his clothes. It's not like he wasn't wearing absolutely nothing. He pulled on his pants with haste, but not in a direct hurry, and then slipped on his shirt, though the front was unlaced, so it still exposed his well muscled chest. He seemed totally unfazed about the fact he had dressed infront of them, though most had averted their eyes, he glanced to the ground, pretending he was checking for something, and his shoulderblades still itched from an observer. And he had no doubts as to who it was.

The awkward moment passed quickly, and once again they were on there way, and Nathan was still silent, though occasionally, some tried to spark conversation. Even Kagome was, especially towards him, trying to find out about him... He told her bare strips and pieces, and often lied if he had to. He noticed Inuyasha listening, so he was wary of his answers. If the other suspected something, which he was sure he did, it would not be wise to encourage more suspicion.

"So, Nathan... where is your family?" Kagome asked, observing him with her dark eyes, they seemed to pry at him to tell the truth. He licked his lips nervously before replying, but hopefully, she'd see it as regret.

"They're... They're dead." He said sadly, and he meant it. Though only his mother and his sister were dead. Both by his hand... It was all she needed to know. He wasn't about to go saying 'my father's a mad man who has custody of my niece'. He smirked and glanced at Kagome. "I can only remember my mother and my sister though. I loved them dearly" He admitted with a light grin.

Kagome watched him with a slow nod. "Will you tell me about them?"

Nathan frowned thoughtfully, and grinned. "My mother, her name was Marthona... She had blue eyes. Morning blue... Her voice was like listening to an angel sing." He grinned lightly. "She had a song she would always hum to my sister and I. She called it Dusk's Lullaby, though it wasn't exactly a song, just her own little tune." He smiled. He was telling the truth now. "She had dark hair, almost black, but not really. It was more of a dark brown colour... But she died when I was seven. Folara, my sister, was taken in, but I sort of..." He paused, thinking, "Fared on my own. Folara had emerald eyes. They were like looking into gems, and her hair was a reddish brown, and so long..." He sighed and shook his head, as though that was all he could remember of his sister. "I don't know what happened exactly, but she's dead too..." He murmered and sighed regretfully. "I do wish I could've said goodbye to them." He muttered and quickly silenced. No need to spill out his heart.

Kagome was watching him intently now, her gaze looked considering, or studying, or something now. A thoughtful look in her eyes. He watched her warily, wondering what could be going on in her mind.

The figure pounded his fist against the arm of his throne. "Damnit Nathan." He growled. "You will fail this as you have the rest!" He snarled, obviously talking to himself. "Always sentimental? Is it the girl you like?" A sudden smile split his bloodless lips. "Then we will see who you like more. The girl, or your surviving family." He growled and turned, his gaze sweeping to the chained bundle on the floor.

It wasn't exactly a bundle, but a person. With emerald eyes that glared defeat and hatred at the same time. Her fire red hair shadowed her eyes though. Her teeth were grinding quite audibly. "He will never come to save me betrayer!" She snapped, glaring at him. Though she did not want to deny her only hope, she believed it was true, that Nathan was a monster. Despite the fact her grandfather was the real monster, she hated Nathan with more passion than she loved her mother. But her mother she could barely remember. It was Nathan she remembered. He had been like... a nanny to her, but her mother she had loved, and so had he... But he killed her, and that was why she hated him.

"Shutup girl! Do not think that I will not kill you when the time comes. He has failed too many missions to get his just reward, which is you." The shadowed figure snarled and stood. Striding down the dais, his shimmering robes of deep crimson and black glided with his movements, making himself appear to glide in return. He stood infront of the girl, who was still technically a child. She was only seven for that matter. "Your life would be mine now if I could use but a simple holographic image of you. But you will die, if not my Nathan's choice, then by my hand." As though to emphasize the point, the figure's hands tightened into fists, and he no longer looked pale. The hood of his robe was hiding his face, so only the thin smirk of his lips could be seen. He almost chuckled in delight at the fear that glittered in the mere child's eyes.

"She will die Nathan!" The man cried out to nobody as he strode for the cell of one of his trusted hunters. "She will die!" He spat out again, loud enough that it echoed down the hall and ricocheted back to him. It was hard whether to tell if he meant Heron, or Kagome...


	5. Captured

Chapter Five

Captured

It was once again evening, and they were all settling down. Nathan sat with his back against a tree, tracing his finger cautiously along the thin black band of steel that encased his neck. His collar... the thing that bound him to Moridin as surely as if he were leashed. He sighed and dropped his hand. He had separated from the group for a while, needing time to think. How would he get that bloody jewel without their notice? It was virtually impossible since somebody was always awake. He sighed and looked up as a figure approached.

It was Inuyasha.

Nathan almost snarled at his approach and his disruption of his thoughts, but he quickly stifled that and leaned back against the tree. His ears quirked at a relaxed angle. "Hello Inuyasha." He said casually, his lips twitching into the barest of smiles. "I can assure you, I will return, as soon as I'm done thinking."

The half demon spat at Nathan's feet and placed a hand on the hilt of the tetsaiga. "I didn't come here to badger you back, alright?" He stated with a light snarl, and shook his head with a sigh and eased to a crouch. "I... I'm _sorry_ for my hostility... Nathan. And I'd like to make a new beginning." He extended his hand. "Inuyasha."

Nathan irked a brow and took the other's hand in his own. Briefly clasping it and then letting go. Lowering his voice. "They put you up to it... didn't they?" He asked, his eyes bright with amusement. He had heard voices before, possibly arguing, though he cared not to listen. Somebody always seemed to be arguing.

The look in Inuyasha's auburn gaze was frantic, before he pulled back. "Ofcourse not!" He snapped and moved to his feet with a "humph", muttering about Nathan's own hostility, which made the black haired figure chuckle and stand using the tree.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to offend." Nathan said quickly and inclined his head. His own black eyes gleaming with his hidden amusement as he stepped from the tree. "But we should be returning, no?" He paused, glancing at Inuyasha, as though asking his permission. Hey, he could be curtious if he wanted or needed to. Even old whitey hair didn't seem too bad anymore. Atleast he was getting tolerent.

Inuyasha gave him a hard cold stare before turning back to camp without giving Nathan a backward glance. His stance spoke of his disapproval of the situation, and his dislike to Nathan. His jaw was set with a firm stubborness when he returned to the ring of light created by the small camp fire.

Nathan fought the urge to laugh as he followed, then paused, looking up, his eyes searching the surroundings. Something was there... hesitating, he lifted his chin so he could test the air. The only smells that greeted him were the forestry, the dim scents of his companions, and the smell of smoke, and then something familiar tugged at his sences. He caught a strong wiff of something burning. His nose wrinkled, it almost smelled like burnt hair, but it was gone in an instant. With a shake of his head, Nathan chuckled. Just his imagination. Who knows, maybe somebody was pushed into the fire...

He approached the ring of light, sweeping his gaze across them all. Kagome appeared in a fit, and Inuyasha could barely be seen by human eyes from where he stood. Just outside the circle, his back to the flames. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching them ernestly. With a sigh, Nathan edged closer to the fire and swept into a sitting position. His tail thumping doggedly against the ground. He could already picture what happened.

His nose wrinkled, and he saw Inuyasha tense, as once again, he smelt... burnt hair. He couldn't be imagining things now... He looked around at the others, but the scene still hadn't changed. He stood slowly and walked around the fire towards Inuyasha. Coming up beside him.

"You smell it too, huh?" Nathan asked in a bare whisper, knowing the other wouldn't have to strain hard to hear, but the other's wouldn't catch more beyond a faint whisp of noise.

"Smell what?" Inuyasha replied in similar tones, then his shoulders sagged and he glanced at Nathan. "Yea, I do." He muttered and looked back out into the night.

Shaking his head, Nathan looked about. He should know that smell, but he couldn't place it. He glanced back to Inuyasha, then over his shoulder at the others, then turned his back to them, once again searching the night. "I'll go scouting." He said stiffly, glancing to Inuyasha. "No doubt you don't trust me enough to stay here."

Inuyasha snorted. "I wouldn't trust you if I had my tetsaiga plunged through your heart."

Nathan couldn't hide his frown at that, but he stepped forward. "Well... you obviously have the more reliable defense. I'll go scout, alright?"

He recieved a grunt in reply from Inuyasha, and rolling his eyes, he took off in one of his flying leaps. He was trying to smooth things over, but it just wasn't working with that insufferable, blind with pride oaf.

He moved among the trees in quick blurred leaps. His gaze searching. He tried to follow the scent, but it was like trying to pick up water with a fist. You would have it, but when you tried to take it, it slipped out of reach. He had to rely on his sights, but he saw nothing. Pausing, he dropped down from a branch and landed, tilting his head curiously. Where could this scent be coming from?

Then the smell struck him so hard it dizzied him and he staggered, cupping a hand over his mouth and nose with a dry cough. Something came from behind, knocking him down, and his eyes widened, trying to pull away, but to do so he had to remove his hand from his mouth. He inhaled, and the scent burned his nostrils. With an outcry, he struggled fervently, but he was pinned firmly. He closed his eyes weakly, and then cried out thrice as loud as a set of powerful jaws clamped down on his shoulder.

He felt himself numbing, slipping away, the blackness invading his thoughts seemed very inviting compared to the pain that tore at his shoulder. He grit his teeth, trying to crawl forward when he felt claws dig into his back, but it resulted in nothing but clawing desperately at the ground. He heard a crack, and groaned loudly as pain overwhelmed him, and the darkness of unconciousness engulfed him and swept him away...

Inuyasha tensed when he heard faint cries in the distance. Tensing, he placed a hand on the hilt of the tetsaiga, looking around. Then the scent he had caught before overwhelmed him, and he staggered back, covering his nose and turning to see he wasn't the only one disturbed by the smell. Everybody was covering their noses.

He heard a branch snap, and his head whipped up in time to see a shadow leap forward. It was a wolf... an abnormally large wolf. He whipped out the tetsaiga in time to be knocked down, but the creature trampled right over him and darted forward towards the companions. Towards the one who was sitting specifically by themselves. Kagome.

With an outcry, Inuyasha threw himself forward at the creature, the tetsaiga swiping at the creature's back legs, but he missed completely. The creature looked like it was going to bowl right over Kagome, but it stopped sharply, skidding in a half circle so it faced Inuyasha. Snarling rather loudly.

The half demon froze in the act of standing. It had black eyes... Just like Nathan's. He lunged forward in a panic, but he heard Miroku shouting.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Get out of the way!" The monk yelled, clawing the sacred beads away from his closed fist. "Hurry!" He cried out, drawing the creature's attention to himself, but only for a moment before it turned, and in one swift movement, it's jaws enveloped Kagome's upper arm.

The girl shrieked in over whelming pain as she struck out at the beast, and then she saw flames dance before her eyes. The creature erupted in flame, and they consumed her as well.

Inuyasha arrived at the spot just as they vanished. With a yelp, he fell to his knees. "**KAGOME**!" His voice rang out in fury as he slammed the tetsaiga into the ground, and drew his shaking hands away as it transformed back. Her shriek was still ringing in his ears. She was gone...

The figure paced the length of the room, laughing loudly in his triumph. Oh yes, he had plans for Nathan. He gazed to the motionless lump on the floor. Black hair splayed out like a darkened halo. He had his son, and he now waited for his second hunter to return with the wench. He would punish Nathan, and take what he wanted.

He laughed again as he motioned his servants to take Nathan away, and prepare for what was to come...


	6. Decisions

Chapter Six

Decisions

He groaned softly and rolled over on his side with a groan, only to be greeted by the loud rattle of chained links. The ground was hard and cold beneath his side, and with a jolt, he sat upright, opening his eyes to complete blackness. He rolled his shoulders, but his left one ached with protest, and he winced, reaching up to his shoulder only to have his hand jerked to a stop by a shackle around his wrist. He groaned and let his hand fall away so chains rattled again. His head pounded furiously and he scrambled back until his back met the wall. He leaned his head back with a soft sigh, not bothering to attempt at standing just yet.

He could smell other's in the same room, though something was cloaking his sence of smell, but with his pounding head, he didn't notice. He heard another distant moan, and the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He stared intently into the blackness, his black eyes searching, but not finding anything. Then the room exploded with light, and with a yelp, he threw up his arms as a shield, closing his eyes tightly against the seering light which managed to sting at his eyes anyways.

When he felt it dim, he opened his eyes with another groan, but all his pain faded, and he stared at the scene before him, mouth agape.

He saw two women, both hanging weakly from shackles. He tensed and threw himself forward, trying to reach them, but he was jerked back crudely by his own chains, and he landed flat on his backside with a groan. He knew those women, cared for those women, and there they were, looking like the dead. Only when one stirred did he begin to relax.

The red haired girl raised her head, and striking emerald eyes met his own beneath strands of red lochs. As soon as she saw him, she tensed quite visibly and her eyes glared hate at him. Nathan flinched and sunk back against the wall at her stare. It was Heron, and she hated him. Her young dirt smudged features only made his heart sink more, then the other girl began to move.

He looked at the other woman when she too looked up. Kagome... Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she struggled against the chains that held her. "Nathan!" She whispered with urgency, then sunk weakly, held up by the shackles, and the shackles only. He jerked his arm forward, testing the chains that just wouldn't give, watching helplessly. Then there was another scent in the room.

"Ah, Nathan. You've failed me again. Tsk tsk tsk. Good thing I took the situation into my own capable hands." Stated a figure as he stepped into the light and held up the shards that Kagome had collected. His hair was black, and flowed down past the middle of his back, the corner of his eyes pinched with age, but his face all rough planes and angles. His body wrapped in robes of black, and deep red silk as it strode forward. The partial jewel swinging back and forth upon the ivory chain entwined in his fingers. Black, merciless eyes, glazed with a hidden purpose and despise glared at Nathan. This was Moridin.

Nathan groaned and shrunk back, immediately going to his knees and pressing his forehead to the stone floor, waiting for Moridin to continue.

"I think, next time though, I won't give you such an important task. You might keep falling in love with those you should not." He said simply and moved up beside Kagome, tilting her head with forefinger and thumb firmly on her chin, not giving her a chance to pull away. "Though I must admit, you have chosen well, my son. Even if she is a human. But none the less, you are but a half breed yourself, no?"

He nodded weakly, not daring to move otherwise, even when he heard Kagome whimper. He was sure it had been Kagome. His thoughts were interupted by Moridin once more, who had somehow ended up standing before him.

"Now Nathan, you are going to recieve punishment for your disobedience." The voice said smoothly, and Nathan's head was jerked up by the hair, his gaze forced upon the two hostages. "But I'm going to be lenient this time, Nathan. You aren't going to be hurt at all... atleast, not in the way you think." The voice moved away, and Nathan stayed where he was, head risen, still kneeling, and frozen with fear.

"But I'm a nice guy, am I not?" The Moridin inquired, but didn't leave enough time for question. "So I'll give you a choice Nathan." He made a gesture towards the two girls hanging against the wall, both pairs of eyes intent on Nathan. "You are going to kill one of them. By your choice." He said smoothly, almost chortling with delight at how Nathan's face paled.

Nathan couldn't move as numbness overtook him. Kill... one of... them? No! He wouldn't! He'd never! Not in any of his lifetimes. He jerked against the chains, reaching for Moridin who was but a foot too far. "I'll bloody kill you!" He shouted vehemently. "You won't live long enough to issue another death!" He screamed, clawing at air, though it did nothing. He gasped as a wave of pain coursed through his body, and he had to jerk back, clutching at his throat, where his fingers traced along that collar. It burned like the fires of hell, and sent him writhing in pain. It felt like an eternity, though it must've only lasted a minute. All he knew, was that he couldn't move.

"My my my Nathan. Trying to attack _me_? No, this won't do." A wicked grin curved Moridin's features. "Don't forget, if you don't comply with my offer, then I can make you dance on strings like a little puppet to kill them both." He sneered. "Now, this is your last chance to choose." The chains seemed to lengthen so he could reach the two prisoners, but not Moridin.

"Your time is running out Nathan. Your little seven year old niece. The child of your sister. The girl you stole everything from. You can end her misery Nathan. You can kill her. Or on the other hand, you can get rid of this nag here. Let your niece live because you owe her that much, and because, if the girl makes it out of here alive, you won't have a friend left in the world. You'll only have me Nathan. Your master. Now **obey**!"

Nathan flinched, his gaze searching each of the girl's faces. Heron was glaring hatred at him, though he could smell her fear like a perfume, and Kagome... It was hard to tell what she felt. She seemed angered and fearful at the same time... a bit earnest too maybe, he couldn't tell, it was so jumbled up. He closed his eyes and rose to his feet, though he still ached, and stepped forward. His mind quarreling. _Who to kill..._

He opened his eyes at a loud bang which stung his ears. He yelped and staggered, about to fall to his knees, and then the collar seemed to tighten around his neck, and he could only think of one thing... _kill_. He looked up to realize he was standing infront of Kagome, his claws bared and he was ready to lash out. His eyes widened slightly, but that urge stole him away, and with a rising growl, he lashed out, only to be blinded by another searing light. He knew he had struck something, but he was also flung away in the process. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, and then he struck something, hard.

His head wrung as blackness took him, and he lay slumped against a stone wall.

_What had happened_?


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7

Confessions

His eyes fluttered slowly open, and he gazed blindly up at a canopy of trees. For a long glorious moment, he felt numb, and his mind was blank, but that didn't last long. Pain flooded through his system in a heartbeat, and along with that pain, memory. His eyes widened and he bolted to sit up right, making a furious attempt to pull away from chains that just simply weren't there, and when he realized such, he let his hands drop to the ground. His gaze searched his surroundings quickly, and then awareness seeped back to him, and he noticed familiar scents. His vision cleared, and he could see them all now. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

Relief didn't last long, and he was forced to re-open his eyes and stare dully at the slightly curved sword blade at his neck. His spine went rigid, and he licked his lips nervously, looking up to see Inuyasha. He flinched lightly. "Wh-where am I?" He asked in a dazed tone, but he really was a bit too shaken up to be acting. I mean, first, he was chained to a wall, then he was supposed to kill somebody, now he had no clue where he was, and this so called friend was trying to kill him. Come on, that's got to be atleast a bit confusing.

Words were dulled to his still recovering, sensitive hearing, but he could recognize voices. The voices of Kagome and Inuyasha. They were arguing, he realized when he could hear better, and then he no longer felt the sword at his throat. This was one good thing. He was hauled up by his shoulders, and he grunted when he found his feet, but it didn't look like that would hold him up. He teetered a moment, and then collapsed backward, or was about to. Somebody was supporting him, and he turned his head to see, but his eyes only percieved another one arguing, and he couldn't tell who it was.

It took him a moment to realize he was now being adressed, and his hearing was still a bit fuzzled. He turned his gaze to Inuyasha, piecing together what the other was saying.

"He gave you a choice to kill somebody, and you picked KAGOME!" Inuyasha demanded, looking every bit a rabid animal only being held back by a piece of string. It made Nathan flinch to see Inuyasha like that, because in this state, he knew he'd never be able to defend himself.

"I... I had to" Nathan managed, wishing he could sit down or something. He was feeling tired, and being yelled at didn't help his slowly increasing hearing. "Even though she hated me... I had to." He muttered, hanging his head.

"What?" The white haired half demon screeched. "You put Kagome's life on the line to save some spoiled brat who hates you?" His question was greeted with a long silence, from the group, and Nathan, who hadn't moved, and needed to be fully supported now. It was hard to tell whether he was going through depression, or simply that weak. "You'd rather save some one who despises you, and let die your own friend?" Inuyasha inquired in a lower, more menacing tone now. His autum gold eyes burning with anger.

He grit his teeth. That question had hit, hard, and despite his weak knees, he pushed away from who ever supported him, and stalked towards Inuyasha, in a threatning stance, but he staggered diagnally more than stalked. "Be silenced filthy mut!" He shouted broadly, and was surprised to see Inuyasha take a step back, but that only broadened this new found courage. Or was it anger? "If you speak ill of her once more, I shall dislodge your tonngue from that soiled mouth of yours, and use it to bloody strangle you till your blue in the face and your eyes pop out of your head!" Nathan snarled, his eyes seeming to swirl between black and blood red for a moment. "And only then, will I let you savor the moment, that your death will be served in the most humiliating way, and you couldn't do a damn thing about it." He growled, and was quite surprised to see Inuyasha turn away. Brushing the threat off like a pointless joke.

"Gee, touchy aren't we? I still don't understand why you almost had Kagome killed." Inuyasha's glare turned back to a dim fire as he watched Nathan, supposing he might meet that challenge posed by the other's way of standing.

"She is family." Nathan admitted dully and turned as though he meant to leave.

"Wh-who? ...Kagome!" Inuyasha asked in shock, his face going blank.

Nahan rolled his eyes, spinning on his heel to face Inuyasha, but that almost sent him toppling over. "No! The girl you idiot!" He glared for a moment, but just shook his head, turning again. "I'm done talking with you," he admitted somberly. "I'll just get going, and you won't have me to drag you into affairs anymore."

Inuyasha watched him for a long moment, then growled at Nathan. "Hey! wait." He commanded, and went on like he expected Nathan to listen. "She's your family? You said you had no family!" He stated, wondering how Nathan would reply to that.

"Well I lied." He muttered, continueing on. "It happens all the time."

Inuyasha jogged up behind Nathan, easily catching up, and moving smoothly infront of him, stopping the other's treck. "So then why does she hate you?"

"You don't need to know." He muttered and went to move around Inuyasha.

"Well," the annoying white haired one piped up, "I want to, so speak up before I turn you into a rodents meal." The tetsaiga was brought in between the two, the tip pointing menacingly at Nathan's throat.

Nathan watched Inuyasha a long moment, his eyes burned defiance for a short moment, and then his shoulders drooped, and he downcast his gaze. "I would embrace this opportunity," He admitted, glancing around the camp to the other inhabitants. "But I cannot die, till she is safe. Only she has the choice to kill me or spare me, though none shall ever be punishment enough." He said regally as though making a grand speech, but then he once again stared at the ground. "I pray she slays me for vengeance."

"Wait..." Came an unused voice. It was Miroku, and he looked like he was pondering over something. "So you... want to die?" He asked, watching Nathan blankly.

"By her hand, so she will it." Nathan replied calmly, his ear twitching as his gaze turned to Miroku. But more questions were to come unfortunately.

"What did you do that you're willing to die for?" This time, it came from Shippou, and he was watching Nathan in a new light. As though unsure whether he were a puppy needed help, or something to be feared.

"It's none of your business!" Nathan snapped and glided away from the Tetsaiga, and it's posesser, moving further away from all of them. "You don't need to know!"

Kagome was the only one who followed his treck, her glimmering eyes seeming to plead with her begging tone. "Nathan, please tell us?"

He had to pause, watching the girl for a long moment, studying her carefully as though it could be a trick, then sighed. "Yes... for... for Kagome." He muttered. "She has a right to know... I presume." He eyed them all for a moment before going on. "She's my niece of only seven years. A child of my younger sister."

He heard confused murmers among the other's, but didn't bother looking up. Instead, he just continued. "She was... taken advantage of when she was fifteen... I killed the culprit to make sure it wouldn't happen again, and later on... I took her life. I... I couldn't find Heron after that night." He said in a lost voice, staring ahead, and dazed with memory.

_She laid limp in his arms, glazed eyes staring up at him from a young, sunken, pale face. Her lips were bloodless, and parted as though she had meant to scream before claws were lodged into her chest. Her chest, where the gaping wound lay, oozed with blood. Her blood, and he was drenched in it. The smell was so strong that it made him nautious, but he couldn't leave her. Not his sister. There was no pulse, there was no familiar rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. There was no heat. She was cold. As cold as death... so much blood... so... cold..._

He was called out of his downward spiral of memory by Inuyasha's voice. "Keep going." The half demon spat at him, and Nathan nodded somberly, wrapping himself in memory again as he spoke. Reliving his words.

"I tried so long to find my niece. My only... no **the** only _true_ Quosaith, after my sister's death. I recieved a notive, from my father... Moridin, that he had found her." He heard a distant gasp at the mention of the name. He assumed it was Kagome. "He made me take oaths to serve him. In return he would gaurantee the well being of my niece... and to be sure I would stay true to my side of the bargain, he equipped me with a collar..." He watched them warily, and never before had the black steel around his throat ever weighed so much. It weighed him down with obligation, duty, and the need to obey. "My last orders were... to... to gather the jewel shards, and kill their posessors. And then he found out about you... about my broken oaths, and then I had to choose." He spoke like it made perfect sence, though Kagome might be the only other who understood what he meant about choosing. "I had to save her. She's only a child, and now... she's probably dead anyways."

He felt an hand laid on his arm, as though for moral support, but he flinched away. Keeping his back to the speaker. "What was your sister's name?" It was Kagome, he realized, but he didn't care.

"Folara... Folara Ona Quosaith." He admitted soberly, though the words sounded forced.

"And your niece?" This time, he was sure it was Sango.

"Heron Zaida Quosaith." He said in an even smaller tone.

Then he heard Miroku's voice. _What is this_? He thought to himself, _twenty questions_? "You told us your name was Nathan Baka Bishiounen... What's your REAL name?"

The question almost sounded mocking, and it taunted him, but he replied anyways. His tail submissively tucked between his legs. "Nathanael Mishoru Quosaith."

Then guess who just had to pipe up. Inuyasha. "Hmph, he's lieing!" The half breed announced. "That story is a load of bull. It's out of whack... just like you."

Nathan didn't even give the other a chance to balk in his claim. Before anybody else could move for that matter, he had turned on Inuyasha, and despite the Tetsaiga, he looked like he would tear his near double to pieces. "Excuse me?" He questioned, but gave no time for an answer. "You think my life is just a... a mindless fantasy!" He asked, and stalked a step forward, causing the other to stubbornly stand his ground, and he still didn't give out a chance to reply. "My family is dead and dieing because of what I am. My mother, killed by my own hands. My sister, dead to keep my sanity in tact.. My niece, most likely dead beacuse of a miserable excuse of filth with a big knife!" He had stalked towards Inuyasha through out the whole statement, but he wasn't done yet. "What do I have left? A deranged father, and you useless **friends** as you call yourselves! Bloody hell, I've got nothing but the knowledge of what I am. Why don't you just slather me now, like the murderer I am?" He demanded, now standing right in front of Inuyasha. He knew there was tension within the group, but that was what he wanted to provoke.

"Gladly!" Inuyasha snapped back and raised the Tetsaiga, only to be stopped by a scream from Kagome. He turned to face her and gestured towards Nathan. "He's a murderer! Can't you see? A curse! Bad luck! It's only right to get rid of him." Kagome had tried to make an interruption, but Nathan spoke right over her.

"Kagome. Let him. Please. Can't you see it's right?" Nathan pleaded.

"No! I won't let him! Now you," She addressed Nathan in a scolding tone, "Will snap out of it **right now**!"

Nathan paused for a long moment, then moved quickly, so that he was but a blurr to the eye, and was before Kagome, siezing her throat in a hand, and lifting her off the ground, looking like he'd snap her neck any instant. The girl's eyes widened in terror and she clawed at Nathan's arm with a gurgled shriek. "I'm murderous, Inuyasha," Nathan said blandly, "Kill me." He said softly. Watching, waiting, expecting.


	8. A New Appearance

Chapter 8

A New Appearance

She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, teetering on the edge of unconciousness. It had been a long battle to try and keep awake, but she often lost it. But this time, she was determined. She couldn't move, unfortunately. Her body crumpled from when a slab of the wall had come down on her. True, it is what freed her, but it did nothing to aid her phyiscal state. She knew she wasn't indoors, fore she could smell the fresh air, but she also discovered that she still lay on a stone floor, with shackles tightly about her wrists. She had laid a long time, not only because she was motionless, but because she expected somebody to come for her. Unfortunately, that somebody was the last person she wanted near her. Moridin. Even Nathan would be welcomed, compared to her grandfather.

All she was able to see was the half destroyed wall and her curtain of fire red hair, but she relished the point that she knew she'd be free, as soon as she could move. She closed her eyes as fatigue once again fought at her tiny form. But she wouldn't be swept away by it. Not this time. Unfortunately, that's only what she thought.

It wasn't longer before darkness once again took her.

She awoke to the soft pitter patter of foot steps, and shuddered. Her mind racing as to whom it might be. She still couldn't move much, but her body began to shake softly with fear at so many possibilities. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her over to her back. It was a man, she had already percieved. The hand was too large and firm for a woman, but rather slender. Her shaking grew worse, and she couldn't stop it.

She gasped when rock dug into her back when she was turning over, and writhed helplessly. Her eyes forcing open, and she stared up into the auburn eyes of a white haired figure, and she gasped at the interesting patternings on his face. There was a crescent on his fore head, and two red stripes on each side of his face. She couldn't place a memory for this picture, so she only waited, gazing up at him, sadly, with the fear a child would posess. She was scared, and she began trembling again, turning her head to the side.

She didn't feel it happen, but when she opened her eyes, her wrists were free of those damned shackles, and she stared back at this figure, maybe in a new light. She was completely unaware to the fact that her glossy hair was all over the place, and her face was smudged with dirt, and slightly pale from the lack of sunlight. She was helped up into a sitting position by this man, and all she could to was stare with her mouth agape at him.

"Tell me, girl." The man began, glancing around for a moment, before turning that unblinking auburn stare on her. "What is your name?" The child blinked, staring at him for a long moment. Unknowing as to what she was supposed to reply. Nobody had really wanted to know her name. Why should they? She was but a mere child. But it had been long since she had the chance to see other people, and this man was the first to show her compassion in a long time.

"Well?" The figure demanded, watching her, studying her, and the child thought she could even see him testing the air. Before she could even think to speak, she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tears she had thought she could control found their way up, and she cried uncontrollably onto this figure. Unsure if she should trust him or not, but even that little show of concern brought unspeakable joy to her.

The figure just sat there, blinking blankly, and not even moving to return the embrace. He was aware that she wept, and that is why he didn't pull away, simply waiting for her to finish so he could find out who she was, and why this placed smelled of his brother. Then again, he had no idea if she would know, but it was still worth asking. Why he felt even the slightest bit of sympathy towards the girl, he didn't know. But it was not an area he needed to explore.

The child didn't know how long she wept, but she pulled back hesitantly, staring dumbfoundedly at the figure and cringed as though she expected to be reprimanded. "Sorry." She murmered in a cracked voice and stared at the ground, huddling in on herself with the innocence of a small child, and indeed she was a small child. She imagined she could feel the figures eyes watching her. Observing her worth, so she assumed, and she was surprised to be helped to her feet.

She stood slowly, looking back up to this figure who towered over her. She cringed and seemed to shrink away from him in fear.

"What is your name?" The man asked again. His unwavering gaze piercing the child all the while not trying to impose her.

"H-Heron." She whispered, watching him warily. "Heron Z-Zaida Quosaith." If she could see a mirror image of herself right now, she would never recognize her own features. Purple bruises showed up on her face, and down her arms, and basically all over. Yellow faded ones behind those, and the odd cuts and scratches here and there. She was unkempt, and unclean, and yet, but a mere innocent child. Her emerald eyes huge, but black around the rims, and her cheeks were now dirty from her attempting to scrub freshly shed tears away. Again, she was only watched.

She didn't know why he regarded her so simply, like she was but an animal for market, or a bug, and the superior figure pending on whether he should squish it or not. Nothing but a bug. Such a simple creature. She shivered at this sudden inferior feeling. The figure then turned and strode out of the mass of destruction.

For a long moment, Heron watched him in forlorn, and then ran after him. Not knowing why, but she didn't want to be on her own. As soon as her foot reached the grassy surface, her eyes lit up though, and the figure no longer seemed to matter. She grinned, her emerald eyes glowering with excitement as she gazed at the sky. No more stone walls, she told herself. She was free. Things would've been made so much better if she could've flown and proved her point.

She didn't notice that she had begun laughing. That she had simply dropped to her knees and started laughing! She didn't notice those calm auburn eyes were on her again, along with two other pairs. No, she just didn't care, she was free! And then an awareness his her that silenced her laughter, and realize those eyes on her.

She was alone. Utterly alone, and helpless for that matter. She stared blindly ahead and felt tears in her eyes once more. What was she supposed to do? The only other family she had was Nathan. And that was completely out of the question. Hopelessness shrouded through her system and made her shrink in on herself. She didn't know what was worse. Being kept in that hell hole with Moridin, unable to get a glimpse of outside, or a breath of actual fresh air, or simply, being all alone in this vast area.

It didn't take long to realize the man had approached again, and she watched him warily. His gaze weighed her, studying her. "You can come, if you want." She heard the deep voice of the man, and her eyes widened, a smile splitting her features. She jumped to her feet and again hugged him. She wasn't alone anymore. Not this time. Unexplained trust for this figure overwhelmed her, and she laughed against him. Actual laughter...


End file.
